Can Stale Beer Equal Destiny?
by celticzen07
Summary: This is my first attmept at Fan Fiction. Can Jasper help Bella get over Edward?
1. Chapter 1: Stale Beer and Hooker Heals

I swear Rosalie can talk me into anything. She's been completely obsessing over this band she some how "discovered". I'm not sure that peeling a flier off of a wall of 200 that are plastered all over the side of a building, because there is a "hot guy" in the band, really constitutes "discovering". But what do I know. She's the one with the ear for music and I have to admit her job as the entertainment reporter for the paper where we work has gotten us into more than one kick-ass show. Judging from our surroundings this could be the exception.

It was all that you would expect a seedy little bar to be, the smell of stale beer and the yellow haze of 20 years of cigarette smoke seeping out the pores of the cinderblock walls. Tiny blacktopped tables were sparsely scattered around the room, each assigned an odd number of mismatched chairs. Black and white checkered tiles spread out beyond the tables to form a makeshift dance floor which finally lead to slightly elevated stage. The stage was covered with a variety of instruments and amps; presumably where the band would play. Small points of light dotted the ceiling giving the room a dim auburn glow. The walls were covered with a host of music memorabilia, and the wall to the left of the stage was lined with three long rows of framed and autographed eight by ten photos. Judging from the pics, this dive may have seen an actual musician a time or two. I felt somewhat hopeful that this whole ordeal wouldn't be a total bust.

We made our way to the bar, weaving our way through the small groups of people that littered the place. I was like a baby deer taking its first steps as I wobbled across the floor on the 3 inch stilettos that Rose forced me to wear. She had made it her personal mission to find me a man. Evidently, the first step in this process was to dress me up like Hooker Barbie. Where does she shop Fredrick's of Hollywood? My costume included a tight ass, low cut sparkly shirt, painted on skinny jeans and ankle breaker heels.

Rose instantly gravitates toward the end of the bar where a muscley, dark haired guy was sitting. His back was turned away from us talking to the bartender. There were two empty stools to the right of him. She noisily pulled out the one closest to him, purposefully bringing attention to herself. Like she ever has to put forth any effort, guys are all over her everywhere we go. She's the average guy's wet dream, long, wavy blonde hair the color of the sun, legs for miles, flawless skin, pouty lips, all around your basic Victoria's Secret model. Shit, I even think she's hot.

Of course as her luck would have it, the guy turns around and he's the hotty from the band flier. He flashes a gleaming white smile and winks at her with electric blue eyes. I know I'm in for another night alone sitting on a barstool.

Great, just what I need, more time to dwell over "He That Must Not Be Named". Wow, that's an improvement, it's the first time I've thought about Edward all day. Dammit, I just thought about him. Why, why couldn't I get over this? Just because you think someone is the love of your life doesn't mean they are automatically obligated to feel the same way about you. I'm a rational person I understand this concept. He said he didn't love me. How could that be any clearer?

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asks and snaps me out of my little internal pity party. I'll take a Corona, please. I notice Rose has already ordered her typical dirty martini and I hear her boy toy make some comment about her being a dirty, little girl. Naturally, she giggles and tosses her hair back. She really doesn't waste any time getting to the foreplay does she? Luckily the bartender brings my beer over so I have something to concentrate on besides the little orgy going on next to me. I squeeze the lime in, take a pull from the bottle and begin analyzing my inability to just get over the whole Edward thing.

After playing with the lime slice for what seems like an excruciatingly long time, I hear the band start to warm up. The boy toy gives Rose a squeeze on the elbow and says he'll talk to her after his first set. The first words out of her mouth are, "Isn't he adorable?" "Yeah, he's a regular Adonis", I say sarcastically. I keep the rest of my bitter opinion to myself. She shouldn't be unhappy just because I am. "So what's dream boy's name anyway?" I ask feigning enthusiasm. "Emmett," she gushes. "I've never dated an Emmett". This means I can potentially cross another letter off the game of sleep your way through the alphabet that I have going for her. I'm not sure that she actually knows that she's playing the game, but I've been keeping score for her. I came up with the idea after realizing that her last three "dates" had names that began with X, Y, and Z. Xander, Yosef, and, Zane. Hard to believe but true. Pathetic, yes, but these are the kind of things I do to pass time since I have no sex life of my own. She really does try to hook me up when we go out, I just don't seem to have it in me to pursue any kind of new relationship.

I completely zone out as she goes on babbling about how frickin' wonderful Emmett is. I'm selfishly ecstatic that he's in the band so I won't be on my own the whole night. As I finish counting all of the bottles of liquor that line the mirrored wall behind the bar, 77, the band begins playing, I turn to evaluate their potential.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakup Anthems and Catharsis

The band appeared to be a bit of a mismatched group. The lead singer was a tiny, pixie like girl with short, raven hair precisely arranged to look messy. Her skin was pale white; she had a bit of a goth thing going on. The guy who played base could have been straight out of an 80's hair band video. He had on skin tight brown leather pants, a snakeskin vest, with his chest bare underneath. His long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had a dangerous, bad boy thing going on. The drummer was the boy toy, short, spiky, dark brown hair, and muscles bulging out from under a white wife beater tank. He looked more like an Abercrombie model than a drummer. Even I had to admit he wasn't half bad. The last member was the guitarist. I couldn't get a good look at his face since his back was slightly turned to us as they played. From what I could see he struck me as the "musician" type. He was tall and thin, with butterscotch colored hair. It was slightly longer in the front with messy curls that spilled down to hide most of his face. He wore dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt. As he moved with his guitar I could see the tip of a bicep tattoo peeking out from under his left sleeve.

The first song they played was something I didn't know. I assumed it was one of their own, although I didn't know for sure if they were a cover band or not. The singer had a deep, sultry voice, not at all what you would have expected to come out of a waif like her. Her voice was perfectly complimented by the bands dark, edgy accompaniment. They were a little heavy. I could definitely feel the base thumping in my chest. They were a lot better than I had anticipated, and I really liked each song that they played. Rose sat next to me, moving to the beat of the music and staring at her little drummer boy. I haven't seen her this smitten in awhile. When the song came to an end, I turned back to the bar to order another beer. As I spun back around with my new beer in hand, I noticed that the band had done a little place shifting. Pixie girl was now at the piano, and the shaggy haired guitarist was taking center stage at the mic. He was a lot better looking then his profile had implied. His eyes were a bright green, almost florescent in the dim light of the bar. He had a large dimple on his left cheek, that showed itself every time his mouth made the slightest movement. The intensity of the dimple was only mildly camouflaged by the five o'clock shadow that hugged his cheeks and jaw line. The curly, tasseled hair actually worked with the whole look. Not bad, not bad at all.

I was definitely paying attention as he introduced the next song.

"We don't do a lot of covers, but here's a little tribute to one my favorite bands," he spoke in a deep, soothing, you might even say sexy voice. "It's called Hate Me".

I felt a pang of fear stab the pit of my stomach. I would have recognized the song anywhere, even if I hadn't heard the title. The notes began gently like raindrops falling on a pond and built slowly until the melody was hitting me like a hammer.

_**I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head…  
**_

The lyrics cut into my heart like a razor blade. Are you fucking kidding me? Of all the Blue October songs they could have possibly chosen, it had to be this one. Were the gods playing tricks on me? Was I a puppet in the hands of a cruel and spiteful fate? I had imagined Edward singing it to me each of the million times that I listened to it. I guess I would have called it our official breakup anthem. In all of my delusions, I had pictured him singing it to me to help me get over him. Not that he would have bothered.

_**There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me, just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me, it is I who wanted space.**_

This seems so surreal. Are they really playing this right now?

_**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you **_

Shake it off Bella, I told myself, physically shaking my head to snap myself out of my little dive into despair. Try not to lose it in this bar full of people. Distract yourself. I started to sing along with the words I knew oh too well.

_**So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind.**_

As I sang, I started to notice how beautiful the song really was. Maybe this would actually be cathartic. He sang it deeply, with a hard edge making it even more melancholy than the original, if that's possible.

_**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you…**_

I stared intently at the singer as I sang a secret duet with him from my bar stool. At some point as we both sang our hearts out, our eyes locked. Any other day I would have quickly looked away like the coward that I am, but this was different. I needed someone to share this purging of the soul with.

_**And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made…**_

His bright green eyes continued to burn into mine as we sang to each other. The bar could have fallen down around us and I don't think I would have noticed. Something strange was happening. I was feeling some kind of cosmic connection to this person.

_**'Till I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling, "Make it go away," just make a smile  
Come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered, "How can you do this to me?"**_

His eyes stayed with me as last notes of the song faded away. I was the one to break the trance, quickly turning back to the bar, cheeks flushed, heart beating erratically, ladies parts humming. And honestly things have been quiet down there for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3: Chick Flicks and Love Songs

**Chapter 3 Chick Flicks and Love Songs**

I took a long slow drink from my beer and stared at my reflection in the mirror, trying to calm myself. I put my head in my hands and began the internal analysis. What the fuck just happened? Was there really just some kind of chemistry thing going on there or have I been watching too many chick flicks lately? _Their eyes met across a crowded room… _ Was I kidding myself? Why was I feeling this way? Some guy sings "my song" and suddenly my stomach's doing flip flops for him? Seriously Bella, what the fuck? Talk about emotional highs and lows. First you're whining over your lost love and two seconds later you're lusting over some hot guitarist. Get it together woman. I sat up, straighten myself out and turned back around to face the music, literally. Dimple boy was still standing front and center. Damn, he really was cute. I felt something in the pit of my stomach again, but it didn't quite feel like fear. Could this be what moving on feels like? I wouldn't dare let myself think it.

To my relief the band geared up to play again. "Here's another one for all of the Blue October fans out there", He said with a full teeth grin, the dimple increasing the wattage of the smile. Did he mean me? Maybe I wasn't completely delusional. Did he feel the connection too? I had lived in the Midwest for two years and I had never come across another person who had even heard of Blue October. They aren't exactly an obscure band, but no one around here seemed to listen to them, let alone any of the punk or goth types in this place. He had to be talking to me, right? I was scared to look up for fear that his eyes wouldn't be waiting to meet mine.

I hung my head as he began singing.

_**I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?  
**_

That's what I was asking myself. Is this happening?

_**My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
And we stand  
Just taking in everything.  
**_

Well, this was definitely a great song choice, and the lyrics certainly encouraged my little fantasy. But I was still too much of a chicken to look up.

_**And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm still so yours for the taking and  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...  
**_

Ok, if he wasn't singing this to me I was going to die. Attempting to be subtle I lifted my eyes. Ah, there they were, two sparkling green eyes shining back at me. A wave of relief spread over me and a smile involuntarily stretched across my lips, my cheeks blushing. He reciprocated by flashing a quick dimply grin. This was happening wasn't it?

_**And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'til I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams**_

_**I knew it from the start  
My arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
No, we're not going to sleep**_

_**  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony... we're both…  
Flying away**_

This time as the song ended I didn't look away. I wouldn't be the first one to sever the connection this time. He broke away from me as he spoke to the crowd. "We're going to take a little break. We'll be back in a few". My heart skipped a beat. What was I going to do now? Should I go talk to him? God, no. I couldn't. Oh, no, would he come over to talk to me? Please, no. I was a bumbling idiot when I was nervous and it was anyone's guess as to what, if anything would come out of my mouth. Things would only end badly. Why was I having this panic attack? I wanted to talk to him, didn't I?

At that moment Rose elbowed me in the side. "Here comes Emmett and it looks like he's bringing a friend", she crooned. Anxiety instantly overwhelmed me. I couldn't do this. I couldn't talk to this guy. My face reddened. My palms began sweating. I had to get out of this situation. I wasn't ready for this. I really wasn't ready for this. What was my quickest escape route? I turned back toward the bar to plan my next move. Rose sensing my sudden change in mood said, "What's up with you?" I managed to choke out, "I have to use the bathroom" and bolted off my chair and toward the bathroom without looking back. I'd wait there until the music started back up again. Yeah, then I would be able to avoid him all together.


	4. Chapter 4: Bathroom Stall Revelations

_Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I went to see Jackson Rathbone's band 100monkeys play this weekend and it was completely out of control. Check out my profile for pics. He is even hotter in person, if you can believe that. _

* * *

It was only about 10 minutes before I heard the band start up again. Ten minutes can seem like an eternity when you're sitting in a bathroom stall beating yourself up for not being able to take a chance and move on. I walked back to where Rose was sitting at the bar being careful not to let my eyes glance toward the stage.

"What the fuck was that all about?" She asked with a really pissed off look on her face. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent. "I wasn't feeling well, all of a sudden." "Yeah, f-ing right, Bella. What's going on?" She snapped. "Emmett brings a totally hot guy over to meet you and you pull some kind of psycho Houdini act. What's that all about?" She continued her rant.

I knew at this point whatever explanation I tried to give wouldn't go over well. "Well", I started. "You know I'm not ready to meet anyone." Her usual supportive role of best friend was totally gone at this point. I think I might have even seen steam coming out of her ears. "You're not ready to meet someone! You have to be fucking kidding me. It's been over two years Bella. I don't know this Edward Fuck, but I can tell you one thing he's not fucking sitting around waiting for you to come back. I literally can't take all of your self pity anymore. You're almost always miserable. I love you Bella, but I can't keep watching you do this to yourself." She ended her tirade with a big sigh, and an exasperated look.

I had to admit that she was complete right, but the truth of her words hurt. I had to fight to keep the tears from coming. All I could say was, "You're right." She just kind of stared at me for a minute, her mouth gapping open. "Bella, you just have to get out there and start talking to people. You don't have marry anyone. You could just date some people", she stated matter of facty. Again, she was right.

I had never been the dating type. I don't think it is in my nature. When I liked someone I fell hard. Edward was the only one I had ever cared to date and I fell completely in love with him. I had to remind myself, didn't I?

For Rose's sake (and mine too maybe) I could try this dating thing. I owed her something for all the support she had given me in the last two years. And maybe I owed myself a little something too.

"Okay Rose. I know I have to move on and I promise I really am going to try. This really isn't an easy thing for me to do. But I swear on this half empty bottle of Corona (I held it up with both hands like a sacred offering) and you know I hold Corona to be sacred, that I will start dating."

She enthusiastically replied, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Ok, so this is the perfect opportunity. Emmett's friend Jazz really wanted to meet you and even though you completely blew him off, I can probably still set you up," she chirped like this was the best idea that she had ever had. Although I had told myself that I wouldn't, the second she said his name my eyes instantly shot in his direction. Of course he was staring in our direction with a sort of hurt/what the fuck look on his face. "Damn", I thought. "I really did hurt his feelings".

"No way Rose, absolutely not", I said in the firmest tone I could muster up. "I acted like a complete asshole earlier and am utterly humiliated. I couldn't start something with him when I'm already mortified. You know how ridiculously nervous I get. Bella's new love life will not be starting there. Got it?"

"Got it", she answered pushing her lip out into a little pout. "But I personally think you are out of your mind. Jazz is totally hot, those green eyes. Wow", she tried to spread it on thick. "Tempting, but no", I said sarcastically.

As our therapy session ended, so did the band's last song. Emmett quickly came over to talk with Rose. He came alone! Although it was my own fault Jazz didn't come along, it still made me a little sad. After a couple minutes of whispering into Rose's ear Emmett went back over to his band mates. "Bells", Rose said in the sugary, sweet voice she saved up for when she really wanted me to do something for her. "Would you be super pissed if you had to drive home by yourself?" "Ah. Why?" I asked as if I didn't know. "I'm just having such a great time getting to know Emmett I don't want it to end." That was secret code for I have to have him right now and nothing you say is going to stop me. "Sure, no problem", I said in my most supportive friend voice. She nodded to Emmett and gave him a big smile. "Ok, Bella be really careful on your way home and I will call you tomorrow", she whispered in a very motherly tone. "I think I should be the one giving you the safety advice, missy," I shot back. "Have a good time and I will talk to you tomorrow", I said giving her a wave and an artificial smile.

I decided to hit the bathroom for real this time, before I embarked on the 45 minute drive back to my apartment. When I came out the bar was completely cleared out. The only person remaining was the bartender cleaning up behind the bar. He gave me a wave and told me to have a good night.


	5. Chapter 5: The Guy with the Hook Hand

_This chapter is a short one, but I promise things will heat up very soon. Thanks for all who have given reviews. It is greatly appreciated. _

* * *

I walked as quickly as my stilettos would allow, to my car cursing Rose under my breath the whole way. The wind was whipping around the parking lot, sending a mist of light, fluffy snow all over me. "It is seriously cold out here. Why would anyone inhabit such a ridiculously cold part of the world?" I said out loud to myself, teeth chattering, arms wrapped around me to keep every possible bit of heat inside of my coat. Winters in Seattle were cold but, never -15 with a wind chill of -30. I honestly swear at times this state is uninhabitable. However, when I was offered a job at the Detroit Free Press, I jumped at the chance. I would have taken a job at the North Pole if it would have gotten me away from the whole Edward situation.

When I got to my car I struggled to get it unlocked, eventually dropping my keys into the snow under my feet. One of these days my clumsiness was going to cause me to freeze to death. The door opened with a grown, slightly frozen from the extreme temperatures. As I closed myself in, I shook off the snow and enjoyed the feel of escaping the brutally cold wind. A second later I realized it was still freezing and put the keys in the ignition. Click, Click, Click. Are you F-ing kidding me? I turned the key over again. Click, Click, Click. Could this actually be happening? It's 3 O'clock in the morning on coldest day in Detroit history and my car won't start. This could only happen to me. Bad luck follows me like a shadow. I knew I should have gotten AAA when I moved to this Arctic Tundra. I am completely going to kill Rose for leaving me alone to deal with this.

I don't know a single thing about cars and have never in my life looked under a hood, but I popped it and climbed out to take a look. Maybe if I jiggled some wires or something I could get things going again. Wishful thinking, but I had to try something. When I stepped out the wind was coming at me from all directions and cutting into the exposed skin on my face and hands like a thousand little knives. Damn, Rose for attempting to dress me up sexy. This outfit was anything but practical.

I jiggled every wire that I could see in the dim light given off by lamp posts in the lot and climbed back in to give it a try. Nothing. Fuck!

Ok I tried. I reach for my bag and pull out my cell. Tow trucks services are open 24 hours, right? I flip it open and push the power button. Nothing. Seriously. Am I being Punked? Am I unknowingly starring in a cheesy horror flick? Should I check the back seat for a guy with a hook hand? I do a quick check, just to be safe.

Just as I'm asking myself what the fuck am I going to do now, I see headlights coming toward me from the other side of the bar. Oh no, the hook-hand guy? Oh my God! It was even worse.


	6. He Tries to Jump Me in the Parking Lot

**Chapter 7 He Tries to Jump Me in the Parking Lot**

Sparkly green eyes stared at me through the window of a black Jeep Wrangler. Fate really was fucking with me wasn't it? Dimples motions for me to roll down my window and he does the same. After I completely blew him off in the bar I would have fully expected him to keep on driving when he saw me. The first words out of his mouth were, "So do you need me to jump you?" After thinking about it for a second it was all I could do to not completely burst out laughing, but he remained straight faced. I turn three shades of red and struggled to articulate a response to such a loaded question. My immediate thought was, yes please. Should I come into your car or do you want to join me in here? Instead I stammered out, uh, yeah, uh, I'm not uh, sure what the problem is but it won't, um start. A giant smile crossed his face and a few small chuckles escaped his lips. Is he fucking with me? He's totally fucking with me. Maybe he doesn't think I'm a total bee-otch for avoiding him in the bar. Yeah, sure.

"Pop the hood", he calls out, as he climbed out of his jeep. I quickly obeyed. "Should I get out and try to help him or stay in here?" I wondered. "What the hell would I actually say to him?" He saves me from making the decision by telling me to "Give it a try". I turn over the ignition. Not even as much as a clicking sound this time. I can see him fiddling around with some wires. Dam he looks good under the hood of my car. Focus Bella, Focus. "Give it another try", he calls out. Still nothing. He slams the hood and walks back around to my window. He crouches down so he's looking at me face to face through the open window. He starts to speak then hesitates to think about it. "Okay, here it goes. Honestly I don't know a single thing about cars and I don't actually own a pair of jumper cables. So I am essentially useless in a situation like this", he blurts out, ending it with a goofy, embarrassed looking smile. All I could do was burst out laughing. After a second his lips stretched into a smile too. God, that dimple was going to kill me. "Well", I choked out. "Do you have a phone I could borrow to call a tow truck?" "That I can do", he answered, taking a phone out of his coat pocket and handing it to me. I dialed 411 and asked to be connected to a local tow truck service. After I wait on hold for what seemed like forever the tow truck dispatcher tells me that it will be at least an hour and a half, most likely two hours before someone can get here to help me. It seems that the extremely cold temperatures were causing lots of other people to have car trouble too. As I give her the specifics of my location I glance over and meet eyes with my rescuer. I instantly melted. What is it about this guy? I looked away quickly so I could finish my conversation with the woman on the phone. When I hung up I closed the phone and handed it back to him. "So what's the verdict?" he asked. "They said it would be at least an hour and a half, probably two", I responded frowning.

"Take sucks", he said. "I really appreciate your help, but you don't have to wait around. I'll be okay", I replied. "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a beautiful woman, such as yourself, stranded alone in a freezing parking lot in the middle of the night", he smirked. "Come on and climb in my Jeep. It should be warm by now". As I jumped into the Jeep I immediately felt safe with him. The instinct that usually tells me not to do things like get into cars with strange men, however gorgeous they are was nowhere to be found. Ted Bundy was gorgeous yah know? Yeah, I know.

The small Jeep was nice and cozy. The heat was turned up full blast, spilling warmth out toward me. I put my ice cold hands in front of the vents to thaw them out. What was I suppose to say now? Your band was great and sorry I was such a psycho in the bar. Instead I blurted out, "I really appreciate the help and I'm Bella by the way." He smiled and said, "I'm Jazz, and it's no problem at all". Ah, that dimple. God help me. I had absolutely no idea what to say to him next. We sat in silence for a minute or two before he said, "So what kind of music do you like, besides Blue October?" "I'll listen to pretty much anything. What do you have?" I inquired. He reached over, opened the center console and took out a thick CD case. He unzipped it and handed it to me. "Pick something out," he instructed. I started to thumb through his collection. He had a little bit of everything; metal, classical guitar, dance, Celtic bagpipes, a little R&B (that could be sexy, no shake it off Bella), some current pop stuff. Near the back of the case I discovered one that was slightly out of place, The Classics for Kids. I picked it out and held it up for him to see. He put his hand on his face and said, "Don't ask". God, did he have a kid? I didn't see a ring, but these days who knows. Remember you're not trying to marry the guy Bella. I finally settled on an old U2 CD. You couldn't go wrong with U2. I took it out and handed it to him. His hand brushed mine as he grabbed cd sending tingles through my whole body. Damn.

We went on talking for awhile about the kind of music that we liked. I told him about living in Washington and how much different it was than Michigan. He told me about some of his favorite places in Michigan. Although I have lived here for two years I rarely left Detroit. The conversation came pretty easily after awhile. I think I could have stared into those eyes forever.

When the CD came to an end he reached over to grab the case from the floor in front of me, where I had put it. He looked up smiling at me, eyes peeking out from behind a curtain of curls falling across his face. He was so sexy. This was more than I could take. I reached out and brushed the hair out of eyes, twisting it with my fingers. He wasn't pulling away. This was a good sign. He sat up slightly so our faces were much closer together than they had been. My stomach had that kind of queasy, butterflyish, amazing feeling that you get when you are in a situation like this with someone you are dying to kiss. Did I have the guts? As I pondered I felt his hand cup my chin, his arm move around my waist. He drew me even closer so that our noses were almost touching, lips only millimeters apart. I took a deep breath breathing in his warm, cinnamony scent. God, this was better than Christmas morning. It was all I could take. I closed the distance between us in no more than a fraction of a second, pressing my lips firmly against his. He welcomed it, kissing me back with the same ferocity.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Really Not a Stalker

_**Sorry it's been sooo long since I've updated. Things have been crazy. I've been reading so much, but hardly writing at all. Anywho, I'm completely obsessed with a new series of books that I have to tell you about called Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, City of Ashes, and City of Glass, if you love Twilight I think you will love these. Get them ASAP, they are out of control good. Enough with the sales pitch, this is my first attempt at Jasper's point of view, it's how I imagine him being. Let me know what you think. **_

**JPOV**

"**Jeeeeeesus, it's cold out here. I'm freezing my balls off. As usual the rest of the band left me to load up all of the instruments and take care of everything. It doesn't always pay to be the "nice guy" of the group. Of course, Alice and James both had to rush off to do "something". They think Emmett and I are completely oblivious but we know they've been hooking up for the last 3 months. I guess they think they're sparing my feelings, but it's been two years and I am totally over Alice. And good old Emmett, the dog that he is, just had to leave with his typical, a hot blonde. She seemed nice though and a little more intelligent than the chicks he usually picks up. I wonder what was up with her friend though. She really seemed into the music and I thought we had some eye contact going on. Guess I was wrong, I usually am. Still not sure why she bolted when Em and I went over to talk to them. I am so bad at reading the signals that women give off. I suppose that's why I never date. If Alice hadn't asked me out, we'd have never dated. I'm sure of it. Emmett's always telling me to grow a pair. That's easy for him to say, he's never been nervous about a thing in his life. **

**I shove the last of our gear into the back of my jeep and force the hatch closed. It's still freezing in the jeep when I jump in, despite the fact that it has been running for 10 minutes. I decide to cut through the back parking lot to get home. It'll only take me five minutes if I head down 13****th**** to Greenfield. I can't wait to thaw out in a hot shower. As I round the side of the building I can see a lone car in the parking lot; it's clear that there is a woman sitting in the driver's side. Ugh, am I morally obligated to stop to see if she needs help? Damn, sometimes I really hate having a conscience, so much for my hot shower. I pull up next to the car. My heart jumps a little when I see it's the eye contact girl from the bar. My lips involuntarily turn up into a big smile. Okay, you've got a second chance here try not to screw it up by saying something stupid. She looks slightly frightened to see me, but I motion for her to roll down her window and she does. That's a good sign. I struggle for something clever to say and blurt out, "So do you need me to jump you?" Fuck, did I really just say that. God, she probably thinks I'm going to attack her or something. What do I do now? I have no idea so I just stare at her like an idiot. She looks at me sort of dumbfounded and stammers out, "I'm not sure what the problem is, but it won't start". I smile and laugh to try to cover up my nervousness and the fact that I don't know a fucking thing about cars. I rely on Emmett and James for that stuff. Hell, Alice probably knows more about mechanical stuff than I do. **

**Play it cool Jazz, maybe it's something really obvious, I tell myself. I ask her to pop the hood and go have a look. I can see her looking at me through the window. God, she's really beautiful. Long, dark hair. Gorgeous brown eyes. Get it together man you're supposed to be fixing this car. Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. I wiggle a couple of wires and hoses and ask her to give it a try. **

**Okay, think quickly. How am I going to play this? I have absolutely no idea how to fix this thing. So do tell her the truth or make something up? I'm a horrible liar, so I guess it's the truth. I slam the hood and walk over to her window, still unsure of what I'm going to say. I give it to her straight and tell her I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I add a quick smile after I spill my guts. I'm not sure if her hysterical laughter is a good sign or not, but I laugh along, continuing to play it cool. She asks to borrow my cell phone and I gladly hand it over relieved to have the pressure off. **

**I try not to stare at her as she waits on hold for a tow truck. God, she's really gorgeous. She kind of has this whole smoldering, tortured soul thing going on, but it's super hot. She catches me staring at her so I have to quickly look away. She probably thinks I'm a stalker. I smile and try not to look like a total psycho. When she finally hangs up she tells me it will be quite a while until a tow truck can get here. Score, I get to spend some more time with her. She tells me thanks for the help but says she can wait by herself. I sputter out, "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a beautiful woman, such as yourself, stranded alone in a freezing parking lot in the middle of the night". Is that the best I could come up with, it sounded like something a 65 year-old man would say.**__**The jeep is warm since it has been running the whole time so it doesn't take much to persuade her to jump in and wait with me. **

**Okay, I have a really hot girl in my car, this kind of shit never happens to me, now the tough part making small talk. We sit in silence for a few minutes, she catches me looking at her a couple of times and I blush intensely. Thank God it's dark out. Why am I such a tool when it comes to women? I can perform for hundreds of people, but one little brunette and I'm a bumbling idiot. She breaks the silence by introducing herself as "Bella". I tell her that I'm Jazz. Ahhh, more long minutes of silence. Okay, jackass talk to her about the one thing you really know, music. She tells me that she likes pretty much anything. I give her my CD case to peruse and tell her to pick something out. She looks through it thoroughly without saying anything. Towards the back she pulls out Classics for Kids and shows it to me. Why did I put that in there? Could I embarrass myself any more? Luckily she doesn't force me to explain. She ends up settling on a great old U2 CD. Our hands touch as she hands it to me. God, would it be wrong to grab her and kiss the hell out of her? Yeah, that might not go over to well, stalker.**

**She tells me about some of the great bands that she used to go listen to when she lived in Seattle. She's really adorable when she's excited about something, her eyes get totally sparkly and that smile could light up a whole room. I give her the low down on places in Michigan that she has to visit. I'd gladly be her tour guide, but I think better of making the offer, since we've only known each other for 45 minutes. Remember, don't give off the stalker vibe. Our conversation came really easy after awhile, like we were old friends. This never happens to me, I never feel like myself around women. There is definitely something different about Bella. God, am I acting too much like a friend? Should I give off some other kind of vibe? Of course short of screaming out "I want you", I have no idea how to do that. **

**My inner panic is interrupted by the CD coming to an end. I reach over to grab the case off of the floor in front of her. I can't help but smiling, she's just so beautiful.**

**I was in complete shock when she reached over and brushed the hair out of my face. Was this actually happening? This is whole situation is something that would happen to Emmett, not me. I'm not complaining though. I can feel my temperature rising. I sit up a little so we're face to face. Without thinking I put my arm around her waist and pull her a little closer to me. I breathe her in. She smells absolutely amazing, sweet like honey. What should I do now? Can I kiss her? Should I? Fuck! She saves me from making the decision by pressing her lips wildly against mine. The electricity between us is like nothing I've ever felt. Fuck, I want this girl in so many ways. **


	8. Chapter 8: We Could Go All the Way

_**It has been way too long since I've posted anything. This is short but I wanted to get something up. Happy New Year. **_

I proceeded to kiss around his ear. Completely caught up in the moment, I gave his earlobe a little bite. His body tensed up and he gave out the most amazing moan of pleasure. That was all it took, I was instantly wet. I grabbed him and pulled him over to my seat, kissing him hard. As we devoured each other, he reached across me and eased the seat as far back as it would go. Oh, it was completely on now. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to, which I completely did not.

I yanked off the flannel shirt he was wearing, trying not to break our kiss. I slipped my hands under the t-shirt he was still wearing. I could feel the warm, hard ripples of his abs. God could this get any better? I gently inched the shirt up over his chest rubbing and exploring every part of him. As if he could read my mind he lifted his hands so that I could slide the shirt completely off. He instantly pulled me close and began kissing me again. I broke away and flashed him a quick smile. He gave a disappointed groan until I began kissing and rubbing his chest and stomach. I don't think I've ever wanted anyone so much in my life. As my lips grazed one of his nipples the sexiest sound ever heard escaped from his lips. I literally pounced on top of him; I was a lioness attacking her prey. My mouth moved fiercely over his, my tongue probing and searching intensely. Every part of my bodied needed him. I made the decision to ravage him immediately. He seemed to have other plans.

He broke our kiss; winking at me with bright green eyes and rolling me onto the seat next to him. There was something very mischievous going on in that gorgeous little head of his and I had a feeling I was really going to enjoy it. He eased my top up softly licking up my stomach as he lifted it higher. When he approached my breasts he reached up and cupped them both with his hands and kissed the soft flesh that rose above my black lace bra. I moaned and grasped the soft curls on the back of his head and pushed him more firmly against me. My shirt and bra were off in a matter of seconds, our steamy, bare flesh pressing together. I couldn't get enough; I wanted to be closer to him, as close as I could. I reached down and struggled with his top button. I could feel the outline of him firmly through his jeans. Triumphantly I popped the button and eased the zipper down slowly.

As I lifted my head and grinned I saw lights coming across the parking lot. I used my hand to wipe the fog off of the window and confirmed that it was the tow truck. Do I have the worst luck in the world or what?


End file.
